thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Arena
Book 1 of Unknown Part 1 “The Reaping" Chapter 1 "Skylar" ---- As I opened my eyes,I can feel Kale's sightless stare.My younger sister had been born blind,but you couldn't tell by looking at her.Her eyes were a beautiful blue,and her face so pretty that it would have been a shame for anything to be wrong with it.For her not to see. Kale smiled as she heard my stir.“Skylar,Buck's cat had her kittens."Even I grinned at this. Our brother,Buck,had found a homeless cat that he named Seagreen,after her eyes.It is a fitting name,I am sure,though we've never seen the sea.Seagreen was a skinny cat when we found her,and after wandering around a few days,she began to fatten up.We thought the poor thing must've been starving if the meager food we gave her was enough to fill her.But after a while we realized the cat had gone off and met a tomcat.Buck was so excited,he loves cats and kittens would delight him.Kale and I didn't have the heart to tell him he would have to sell them.Pappa agreed not to say anything to Buck till the kittens was born.I'm sure that today Pappa would crush Buck's heart. Our house was one of the few in District 11 to have two stories,especially in the Briar.As I went down the stairs,Buck had a huge grin on his face as he stroked Seagreen's back,oblivious to the protective hissing that came from her throat. “They're amazing,aren't they, Skylar?"Buck asked.I nodded.“The kittens have the same birthday as I do!" My blood ran cold.I had forgotten.It is the day before the Reaping,and Buck turned twelve today.As a shiver ran down my spine,I settled by Buck as he told me the names he had given the kittens,trying to be calm,despite the fact that my heart was bursting. Kale settled beside us,gingerly feeling the floor to find the tabby cat so that she could scartch Seagreen's ears.The cat didn't mind when the young girl's fingers bumped into her.Seagreen loved Kale to death and she wouldn't ever get mad at her.Ever. Seagreen may not be a watch dog,but she is the best guardian anyone could have. I just wish she could protect Buck from the Reaping tomorrow. Chapter 2 “Christopher" ---- I woke early for the Reaping,though I just wanted to stay in bed,curled up in a ball.But when Mother woke me,I had no choice but to get up.Winnie was already up,dressed,and ready to go.But I could see pure terror in her eyes. Quickly I dressed and ran out the door with Winnie.My sister was a year older than me,so she always took the lead on the way to the Reaping.Then me,and Mother fell behind.She hated going,always hoping neither one of us would be called,never put in that arena. As we arrived,though it was only 8 o'clock,almost everyone was there.By eight thirty,we were ready to draw the names. My friend Skylar stood not far from me,and I could see horror twisted on her face.Then,following her gaze,I knew with sickening clarity why she looked so upset.Her brother Buck was twelve.His first year,his name was in the ball. The young woman on stage,in bright green clothing,makeup,and a bright blue wig,cheerfully drew her hand into the ball holding the girl's names. “Skylar Brink!"She called.Everything spun.Skylar?No,it couldn't be!Desperately I wanted to do something,but that wasn't an option. Crazy green-lady called out for volunteers,and no one stood. She moved over to the other ball,and Skylar had turned deathly pale.If his name was called,it would kill her! The lady in green read out the name,loud and clear.“Buck Brink!" Skylar broke down sobbing,screaming for him to be let go.I couldn't breath as Buck moved forward to stand beside his sister.The lady in green called for volunteers.Without hesitation,I yelled at the top of my lungs,“I volunteer as tribute!"I ran up to take Buck's place on stage. The lady in green looked at Skylar.“Was that little boy your brother?" Skylar couldn't speak.She seemed parilyzed.After a few seconds I spoke up.“Yes,It was her brother."The lady turns to me and asks me my name.“Christopher Stone." I had never wanted to be called.I hated being up there,being sentenced to almost certain doom,yet I knew I couldn't let Buck be sent up there. Sentenced to fight his sister. The lady announced our names loudly as the tributes of District 11,but I didn't hear her.I just looked at Skylar,crumpled on the stage,crying.But for a moment,just a moment,she looked at me. And she mouthed the words Thank You. Chapter 3 “Skylar" ---- Category:Gigglesplash Category:Unknown Series